Toshinori Yagi/History
Early life Childhood Yagi was born in Sapporo in the morning of June 10, 2000. He was born to a poor family in the rural area of the area. Additionally, he was born with a Quirk ''known as ''One for All. This quirk allows its user to develop immense strength, the ability to never die physically, flying, and immense speed. Yagi utilized his Quirk to aid his family's economical situation, by helping his family with their crops. He also sold them a lot, and eventually, his family started gaining more money. Teenager years Yagi was a top student across all of school. He was largely respected by his classmates and teachers due to his quirk and intelligence. Eventually, he would join U.A High School, a newly founded school for teenagers with Quirks. After being a top student for years, Yagi would move to Tokyo and join the University of Tokyo. He would study political science. Adulthood Political career After finishing the career of political science in 2023, Yagi joined the political world as an independent. He gained enough popularity in 2023 and 2024, and eventually gained a following of anti-Shinzo Abe II militants which aided him to become influential. By the time of the Japanese general elections, 2025, Yagi decided to run as an independent candidate. He received 9.3% of the vote, losing tin votes to Katsuki Bakugo and Shinzo Abe III. Ultimately, Abe II won the election. As Abe II won the 2025 elections, critics of him were vocal. Over time, Abe II's approval rate kept going down. To fortify his power over Japan, Abe II established a dictatorship-like system, essentially oppressing major anti-Abe II new sources. Eventually, Abe II murdered Katsuki Bakugo, a leader of the opposition. This would prevent Japanese politicians from entering the upcoming Japanese general elections, 2033, out of fear that they could get murdered. Yagi, a open critic of the Abe II government, started to isolate himself from the political world out of fear. By the time of the Japanese general elections, 2033, Abe II had an approval rate of around 5%, but still managed to get a 99% in the election against Shigeru Miyamoto. This made it quite obvious that Abe II had been running a dictatorship-like government, committing electoral fraud in every election. After 2033 ,Yagi decided to re-enter the political world, believing that Abe II's government would weaken as time goes on. Police career At the age of 35, in 2035 - Yagi joined the police force of Japan, believing that continuing in politics would be useless in the current climate. The weakened Abe II government was looking for new militants. Yagi decided that opposing the Abe II government would be useless with how well imposed his power is, so he decided to join Abe II's militant group. In the Japanese general elections, 2037, Abe II's newly chosen successor, Shinzo Abe III, decided that no one would be capable of running against him. This resulted in an extremely low turnout rate, with only 3 million people voting. Yagi would leave the position in 2040, although he would later come back just 1 year later as the chief of the police following the start of the Japanese Civil War. After mass protests against Shinzo Abe III broke out, Chizome Akaguro and Jun Tsuji carried out a pro-Ego-anarchist civil war which would last for 3 years. Conflicts Japanese Civil War